Medical research and information has traditionally been disseminated via the publication of documents and through participation in clinical practice. In recent years, the changes in information technology and the rise of social media have extended both modes of dissemination and provided a variety of new venues and increased accessibility that has great potential for enhancing efficacy in the learning experience. The goal of this project is to develop a multi- faceted web-based application to disseminate current research coming from AHRQ and other sources to residents in hospital settings. SGIM will focus on Inappropriate test ordering by residents in the inpatient setting in three pilot residency programs. This will include the development of online tool kits to help faculty incorporate relevant research into residency program curriculum and to determine the best communication modalities for residents. SGIM will engage the residents through a variety of social media and other networks to identify and make best use of resources.